1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductive stubs of sound exciters, and particularly to a conductive stub of a sound exciter with piezoelectric beams. Positive and negative electrode conductive elements are mounted within the stub. The elements are in contact with positive and negative electrode surfaces of the beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sound exciter is a device for exciting sound signals from sound lines. Currently, the sound exciter is used to replace conventional sound device. Moreover, the sound exciter is compact so as to be used in various computers or peripherals of the computers, TVs, telephones, wireless Audio, communication devices, electronic toys, ATMs, or there audio devices, tools, or substrates.
In one prior art, technology using sound exciter is disclosed. In this prior art, a substrate 1 for emitting sound is firmly secured with a rod stub 11 (referring to FIG. 1). At least one beam 12 is mounted on the stub 11. Each beam 12 is made of piezoelectric material and the upper surface 121 and lower surface 122 of each beam 12 are connected to the positive electrode lead 13 and negative electrode lead 14 of a sound source so that the beams oscillate to emit sound.
In above mentioned prior art, the positive electrode lead 13 and negative electrode lead 14 of the beams 12 are soldered to the upper and lower surfaces 121, 122 of each beam 12 ,so that the working process is complicated due to the welding process, and moreover, the joints 15, 16 of the leads with soldering tin are exposed out. Thereby, the leads are easy to pull so as to become loose or the leads are worn out due to oxidization. Furthermore, the distances between the two beams is too narrow so that when the beams 12 oscillate, the joints 15, 16 of adjacent surfaces 121, 122 would contact with each other to make short-circuit. Further, the leads 13, 14 will interfere sound waves generated from the oscillation of the beams so that the sound is unclear.
The prior art sound exciter is not perfect. Thereby, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve above said defects in the prior art.